Berjalan di Atas Bara
by Jogag Busang
Summary: "Jika kau memang ingin mati, terserah kepada dirimu. Tapi hanya satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Menurutku, menjadi orang mati itu rasanya menyakitkan." / "Kenapa?" / "Karena kau akan dilupakan."


**Berjalan di Atas Bara**

 **Oleh: Jogag Busang**

 **Disclaimer: Another by Yukito Ayatsuji**

 **Penulis tidak mengambil keuntungan materil dari fanfiksi ini**

 **.**

 **.**

" **Jika kau memang ingin mati, terserah kepada dirimu. Tapi hanya satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Menurutku, menjadi orang mati itu rasanya menyakitkan."**

" **Kenapa?"**

" **Karena kau akan dilupakan."**

 **.**

 **.**

Sambil berdiri di atap sekolah, Misaki Mei masih mengingat dengan jelas percakapan pada hari itu. Percakapan kecil dengan Sakakibara Kouichi. Dipandanginya awan yang berwarna kemerah-merahan. Lalu, tatapan Misaki Mei tersebut jatuh ke bawah, ke halaman sekolah yang sekarang telah kosong. Dia sedang merenungkan sesuatu yang cukup serius tentang kehidupannya.

Misaki Mei tengah berpikir, apakah dia perlu untuk melompat dari atap sekarang.

 **#**

Cuaca cukup mendung saat aku keluar dari kelas. Hampir dapat kuprediksi jika sebentar lagi akan turun hujan. Teman-temanku terburu-buru pulang, sebagian besar dari mereka heboh mengkhawatirkan cuaca yang sepertinya menghalangi kegiatan; makan bersama, mengerjakan tugas kelompok, menonton film di bioskop atau bermain ke rumah teman.

Aku sendiri tidak perlu seperti itu. Walau kutukan yang menimpa kelasku sudah hilang, aku tetap tidak terbiasa bersosialisasi dengan teman-temanku. Hidup sebagai sosok yang sebelumnya dianggap tiada (meski dengan tujuan baik) seakan membuatku kesulitan kembali menjadi murid biasa.

Aku sudah berdiri di emperan sekolah saat kudengar suara langkah kaki dari belakang mendekatiku.

"Kau tidak segera pulang?"

Pertanyaan dari seorang murid laki-laki yang bernama Sakakibara Kouichi mengalun di sebelahku.

"Sebentar lagi hujan akan turun," jawabku tanpa menoleh, masih memandang lurus ke depan, mengawasi awan dari kejauhan.

"Ya, itu maksudku. Tapi kenapa kau tidak segera pulang?"

"Aku tidak suka hujan."

Kouichi tampak berpikir sebentar. "Aku tahu maksudmu. Kau tidak suka saat pulang sekolah lalu kehujanan, kan?"

Aku membalasnya dengan anggukan kecil.

Dan air dari awan itu pun berjatuhan. Berawal rintik-rintik, kemudian semakin lama semakin deras. Firasatku jelas tidak salah.

Kouichi, seperti biasa, ikut berdiri di sampingku; mengajakku berbicara, mengobrol entah apa, atau memang ingin menemaniku yang sebentar lagi akan sendirian di sekolah. Biasanya aku tidak terlalu suka jika ada murid lain menemaniku, aku sering merasa tidak nyaman. Tetapi entah mengapa, hari ini aku merasa senang Kouichi mau menunggu hujan reda bersamaku.

"Sakakibara-kun, bolehkah aku bertanya sesuatu?" tanyaku tiba-tiba.

"Silakan."

Kouichi terlihat tidak masalah dengan sikapku yang kaku, dia sudah sangat terbiasa. Mungkin karena dia tipe laki-laki yang pendiam dan pemalu, jadi kami berdua cocok berteman dan berdiskusi tentang hal-hal yang aneh, hal-hal yang tidak biasa diperbincangkan oleh anak seusia kami (akibat dari insiden kutukan kemarin).

"Sakakibara-kun, selama beberapa hari ini aku berpikir, apakah kematian itu menyenangkan? Apakah mati itu lebih mudah daripada hidup?"

Kouichi terkejut, ia lalu menoleh ke arahku dengan cepat. "Kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu?"

"Aku sudah menduga jika kamu akan kaget. Ini hanyalah hasil perenunganku semata. Aku pikir, jika kematian itu lebih mudah dijalani daripada kehidupan, bukankah lebih baik jika aku dan semua orang itu mati saja sekarang? Mengapa kita harus menunggu waktu kematian jika pada akhirnya kita semua akan mati?"

"Hm, pertanyaanmu selalu aneh tapi cerdas. Kadang, ketika pikiranku sedang sakit, aku sering memikirkan hal semacam ini. Jika kau memikirkan aspek mudah dilakukan… yah, semua orang pasti akan setuju kalau menjadi orang mati itu lebih mudah. Kita tidak perlu melakukan sesuatu yang merepotkan jika kita menjadi orang mati. Kita tidak usah bangun pagi-pagi karena takut terlambat ke sekolah atau berangkat bekerja. Kita tidak perlu lagi berpikir berat tentang segalanya, Tidak ada sesuatu atau siapa pun yang akan melarang atau menyuruh kita. Kita telah bebas. Tapi…"

"Tapi?" Kali ini aku menoleh, ingin meminta banyak penjelasan.

"Tapi jika kita telah mati, bukankah semuanya sudah selesai? Lalu, ke mana kita akan pergi setelah kita mati? Tidak ada seorang pun yang tahu akan ke mana. Semua orang memiliki kepercayaan masing-masing yang dijadikan pegangan untuk menjawab pertanyaan berat ini. Itu menurut pendapat orang lain, yang kudengar seperti itu."

"Sakakibara-kun sendiri bagaimana?"

"Hah?"

"Menurut Sakakibara-kun sendiri bagaimana? Apakah menurutmu kematian itu lebih menyenangkan daripada hidup di dunia ini?"

"Apakah kau berencana untuk mengakhiri hidupmu jika kematian itu lebih menyenangkan? Apakah kau berniat ingin menyusul saudaramu dan bergabung dengannya?"

Pertanyaan Kouichi barusan entah mengapa membuat sikap dinginku mencair. Kouichi ternyata sangat pandai menebak pergulatan batin yang bergerumul dalam dadaku selama beberapa hari ini.

Aku tidak menjawab, malah mengamati hujan yang belum terang.

Kouichi sepertinya tahu dengan kegamanganku, sehingga dia kembali menyahut, "Semuanya hanya sederhana saja. Jika kau memang ingin mati, terserah kepada dirimu. Tapi, hanya satu hal yang harus kau tahu. Menurutku, menjadi orang mati itu rasanya menyakitkan."

"Kenapa?"

"Karena kau akan dilupakan," Kouichi membalas dengan nada ringan. "Kalau aku, aku ingin hidup saja, meski masalah selalu muncul dan terasa berat, aku tetap memilih untuk hidup dibanding mati; karena aku sendiri belum sanggup menjadi orang yang dilupakan. Jika sudah waktunya aku mati, aku pasti akan mati. Aku tidak perlu bersusah payah merencanakan kematianku, semua akan tepat pada waktunya."

Hujan mendadak berhenti, mengakhiri perbincangan di antara dua makhluk dengan otak yang lumayan karatan ini.

 **#**

Hiduplah dengan penuh kenang-kenangan, hiduplah dengan penuh ingatan; demikianlah ibu Misaki Mei pernah berkata, pada waktu hubungan mereka menjadi lebih baik. Hidup adalah sebuah album foto; dengan kita sebagai model di setiap fotonya. Kita hidup ibarat memotret sebuah gambar, lalu gambar yang sudah dicetak tersebut diletakkan di halaman-halaman album foto tadi; terangkai menjadi sebuah cerita. Ketika halaman album foto sudah habis, maka kita tidak bisa menyisipkan foto lagi. Dalam artian, hidup kita telah berakhir.

Atau, seperti yang pernah diucapkan oleh guru penjaga perpustakaan di sekolah; menjalani kehidupan itu seperti berjalan di atas bara, salah sedikit saja saat melangkah akan berakibat fatal. Kita harus hati-hati dalam membuat sebuah keputusan.

Misaki Mei mengingat dengan jelas sekarang, semua kata-kata Sakakibara Kouichi; yang tidak pernah diduganya, berhasil menghentikan keragu-raguan, berhasil menghapus sebuah keinginan konyol untuk bersatu dengan saudaranya yang telah meninggal itu.

Misaki Mei tidak jadi terjun karena dia, sama seperti Sakakibara Kouichi, belum sanggup menjadi orang yang dilupakan.

 **.**

 **GAME OVER**


End file.
